1. Field
This application relates to construction and, more particularly, the extrusion of buildings and other structures from unhardened material.
2. Description of Related Art
Buildings and other structures may be extruded from unhardened material, as illustrated in the U.S. patent applications incorporated by reference in the Cross-Reference to Related Applications section of this application.
Quickly and easily deploying this technology at construction sites, however, can be challenging.